Undeniable
by ArminArlelt
Summary: REQUEST BY RareToonLinkPairs: Toon Link was determined not to let a few fickle comments and petty flattery get to him, but he very quickly realizes that this is easier said than done. Ness x Toon Link Yaoi/Shonen-ai - Two-Shot, AU


Hey guys!~ :D Here's a request by **RareToonLinkPairs**.

My requests are REALLY piling up so I decided to go ahead and get this one done since it's only going to be a one-shot.

Anyway, the main pairing here is Toon LinkxNess, but there will be a hint of Toon LinkxLucas in this one as well, mainly one-sided.

(-)

"Stupid, mean, retarded, jerkish, ugly, rude, selfish, BUTT-FACE!" an extremely ticked-off Toon Link roared as Lucas shrunk back away from his raging friend, completely beyond the point of being scared of him. Toon Link's small fists clenched in anger to the point where his short fingernails left sharp indents in his palms as he fumed, looking as if he would lash out and kill someone if they so much as dared _glance _at him funny.

Lucas sighed, trying to calm his fear a bit to where he could at least speak to his long-time friend.

"Toon Link?" Lucas addressed, though it only came out as a squeak as Toon Link turned and shot daggers toward his blond companion. Ignoring his friend's hostility, Lucas cleared his throat as he regained his composure. "Honestly, I don't know why you're so upset. I mean, sure, what Ness said was a little... uncouth, but maybe you shouldn't take it so personally. Other people have brought it up before, so why are you so mad about one more little comment?"

Toon Link huffed, this time looking even more peeved as he looked at Lucas with hurt gleaming in his large, expressive eyes.

"You, of all people, should understand!" Toon Link erupted, making Lucas' attention snap back to the other blond. "I don't want people to look at me and _think that_! Especially someone that I've never even met before! It seems like all anyone ever sees is... is that..." Toon Link's voice became quiet as he trailed off, looking to be hurt, confused, embarrassed, and ashamed all at once.

Lucas looked at his blond friend empathetically since he did, in fact, know _exactly _what he was going through, though he had finally learned to just ignore it since it was to be expected. Others had brought it up before, but he had always set them straight, and even then, he had_ never gotten this _unnerved.

Why was this time different?

_-Flashback to this morning-_

"_Alright, let's see who's next... Hm... Ness?" Mrs. Aran announced to the class, looking around at the faces of her new pupils to see which one owned the name._

_An admittedly short boy with jet-black hair, a dull blue-and-yellow shirt, and a fiery-red colored hat with a personality to match it raised his hand, making himself known to the teacher._

"_Here," he said coolly, blowing it off and returning to his conversation with the two ice climbers beside him. Mrs. Aran smiled._

"_Good. Let's see... Lucas?" she inquired, looking around to see the small blond raise his hand and announce his presence._

"_Alright..." she looked back at her list, looking curiously at the next name on the roll call, "Um... Toon Link?"_

_A bright-eyed boy with golden-blond hair and a smile to compliment it turned around, raising his hand and grinning cutely._

"_Here!" he called, Mrs. Aran looking up at him and smiling politely back at the boy._

"_Wonderful, everyone is here. A promising way to start the school year," she said, returning to her desk and then shifting through some papers that littered the top. Though, after a moment, she seemed to get a little irritated as she continued to search fruitlessly trough the mountain of papers. _"_Where did I put them?" she grumbled to herself as she seemed to have some trouble finding what she was looking for, and, with a disappointed sigh, she stood up and addressed the class. _"_Students, it seems as though I've lost our assignments for today, so I will have to make a quick trip to the office to make some more copies. I trust you will behave while I'm gone..?" she said, her serious voice enough to convince them that she meant business._

"_Yes, Mrs. Aran," the class chorused, making the teacher smile and nod. She turned and left out the door, scurrying off to the office and feeling a bit ashamed that this was the first impression she made. When the door clicked closed, the whole classroom began to hum with conversation._

_Toon Link and Lucas, being the best friends they were, began chatting about what classes they were in and when while Ness, Popo, and Nana were engrossed in their own little gossip group._

"Great_! You're in all of my classes except for fourth period!" Toon Link chirped, making Lucas smile as well. Toon Link giggled along with his friend, catching Ness' attention. Ness blinked, smiling mischievously as he examined the boy in green._

_After a moment of scrutinizing, he smirked and then leaned over to whisper something to Popo, which in turn made the ice climber erupt with laughter. Ness smirked bigger this time, turning to Nana and telling her the same thing. She put a gloved hand to her mouth, trying her best to conceal her giggles. Toon Link caught on to the charade and turned around looked at the group curiously._

"_What's so funny?" he asked, looking between the two laughing hysterically and the red-capped boy who seemed to be very proud of himself at the moment._

_He cocked his head to the side, looking questioningly at Popo, who seemed to be composed enough to speak._

"_Hehe... N-Ness just said that you... that you..." Popo paused, snickering as he spoke, "that you are a really pretty __**girl**__."_

_-End Flashback-_

As Lucas replayed the whole fiasco in his mind, he sighed and looked over at his friend's solemn expression. He suddenly noticed for the first time that Toony _did l_ook quite a bit like a girl...

A very... cute girl. He blushed even as he thought about it.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem kind of spaced out," Toon Link said suddenly, making Lucas' head snap back up to him with nervous smile.

"Uh, nothing! I was just... daydreaming," Lucas responded as his blush grew deeper. Toon Link's facial expression contorted to one of complete confusion, but he seemed to just wave it off as he continued towards class.

Lucas sighed. He could already tell that this was going to be a _long _day...

(-)

___What did I do to deserve this?_Toon Link thought as he watched the red-capped boy stride over to his seat, which was, of _course_, right next to his own. Ness looked over to him smugly, making Toon Link grimace and groan in irritation.

"Alright, class, remember who you're sitting by, because this will be your permanent seat for the rest of the year," Mr. McCloud announced, making Toon Link shrink down in his seat.

___Please... Just kill me now..._

Ness then grinned, leaning over and getting right in Toon Link's face, making the blond blush the tiniest bit. He waited for the boy to move away, but when he continued to hover _just _close enough to his face to make him uncomfortable, he decided that he would have to take action.

"What?" Toon Link grimaced half-heartedly, making Ness laugh as he leaned back over into his own space and put his hands behind his head in a laid-back manner.

"Just making sure I remember who I'm sitting by..." Ness said coyly, making Toon Link huff. "But I don't think I'd be able to forget such a cute face..." Ness commented, smirking as he slitted his eyes and shifted them over to the blond to see his reaction.

Just what he hoped for.

The blond's face was set aflame as his eyes widened, obviously trying his best to hide this from the black-haired boy beside him - to no avail, of course. Ness chuckled, obviously satisfied with the results of his taunting.

Lucas, who was (thankfully) seated on the other side of Toon Link, leaned over to the blond with a concerned expression.

"Why is your face so red? What did Ness say?" Lucas asked as he examined Toon Link's blushing face. Toon Link took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to compose himself.

"Nothing. Just something stupid, as usual..." Toon Link said quietly, almost making it impossible for Lucas to hear him. But he had caught the gist of it, making him blink confusedly as he looked over at Ness.

Ness was still sitting there with a triumphant smile, looking like he was trying to contain some giggles.

Lucas' eyes narrowed as he felt anger rise up inside him. Taking advantage of one of his friends was something he would ___not_accept.

He was going to have a talk with Ness later.

(-)

"You're really bothering him, you know that?" Lucas said as he came up to Ness' locker. Ness placed a geometry book inside and then turned a bored expression towards Lucas.

"Who, Toony?" Ness asked, already picking up that catchy nick-name. Lucas nodded, making Ness chuckle.

"Yeah, I know," he responded blatantly, turning his attention back to the task at hand. "So?"

Lucas blinked, some-what offended that Ness would take this so lightly.

"_So_, I want you to stop!" Lucas demanded, looking pretty ticked-off.

"Why would I stop? Just 'cause you tell me to?" Ness asked rhetorically as he continued to nonchalantly put books in his locker, making Lucas' anger smolder even further.

"Because! He's my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt!" Lucas yelled, almostmaking Ness jump. Ness then sighed, seeming to get a little irritated that this conversation was carrying on so long.

"Look, it's not a big deal! I won't hurt him, I'm just having a little fun," Ness smirked, making Lucas pout.

"It's not fun for him! All your 'flattery' does is embarrass him!" Lucas responded angrily, though it only earned another sadistic laugh from the black-haired boy. Ness shut his locker, turning towards Lucas and getting right up in his face, making Lucas' determination and confidence shrivel up as he backed away.

"I think he likes it," Ness smirked evilly, walking away from Lucas and leaving the blond to stand there in a state of shock. He blinked as he thought about what Ness had just implanted into his mind.

___How could Ness even think that Toon Link would like his ridiculous comments! Toon Link doesn't __like ____it; he can't!_Lucas yelled in his head, though he couldn't help but contradict himself as he recalled the events of the day. ___But...what if he does?_

(-)

___What's wrong with me! Why can't I just get him out of my head! Those silly comments don't mean anything! He's just... just trying to annoy me! _Toon Link thought furiously as he stormed down the hallway. Although he tried to convince himself that this was true, deep down, he knew that he really didn't really _want _them to mean nothing.

Lucas, who had been standing at a safe distance in case Toon Link was still on-edge, looked concernedly at his blond companion as he contemplated this. He sighed.

_I guess now would be as good a time as ever to ask him..._

"Hey, Toony?" Lucas started, waiting for some kind of acknowledgment. However, Toon Link seemed to be lost in his own little world, completely unfocused on anything the blond was saying.

"Hello? Are you in there?" Lucas' voice dripped with annoyance as he waved his hand in front of his friend, trying to snap him out of his reverie. This time, Toon Link seemed to get the message as he blinked rapidly and looked over to Lucas with a confused expression.

"What? Did you say something?" Toon Link asked, oblivious to Lucas' glare as he spoke. Lucas huffed angrily, which was something rare for the boy.

"Never mind!" he snapped, crossing his arms and stalking off towards his next class, leaving Toon Link to wonder what had Lucas' underwear in a knot.

"What, I have to have all my attention focused on him 24/7 or he gets mad at me?" Toon Link thought as he directed his gaze to the floor and continued walking. Great, first he has to put up with this whole 'Ness situation' and now Lucas is PMSing.

Awesome.

He sighed, not paying any attention to where he was going until he bumped into someone, sending his light body hurdling to the floor along with all of his homework assignments. Groaning and rubbing his sore bottom, he looked around for the papers he dropped and started to apologize.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going," he said embarrassedly, finally composing himself and looking up to see who he had bumped into. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened and the papers that he had so neatly picked up a moment ago now fluttered back to the floor. "I-I uh..." Toon Link stuttered as he felt an unexpected and _very _unwanted blush come to his face. Ness smirked at this.

"S'okay. Here, let me help you," Ness offered as he took a step towards him.

"U-uh t-that's okay! I'll get it! It was my fault-" Toon Link was cut off as Ness continued to get closer until he was right in Toon Link's face, smirking that know-it-all smirk that he should have trademarked since it fit him so well. Toon Link, of course, couldn't help but blush at the closeness.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Ness asked quietly, his breath ghosting over Toon Link's cheek.

Toon Link was too unnerved to speak, making Ness chuckle as he gazed into the other's eyes.

"You know, your eyes are _really _pretty..." Ness complimented as he watched Toon Link's blush grow even wider and more intense. This was too easy!

Toon Link, however, was about to pass out.

___Get a grip! It's just Ness!_Toon Link commanded himself.

However, just as he was about to speak, the bell rang, signaling that both boys were now late for class. Ness looked up, smiling and then backing away from Toony as he picked up the last of the papers that littered the ground.

"Well, I'll see you later," Ness chided as he gently laid the papers into Toon Link arms, leaning in close once more and whispering in his ear, "And by the way, you look even cuter when you blush."

With that, Ness turned and then walked off in the direction that was presumably where his next class was while Toon Link, now as red as Ness' cap, could only blink helplessly and try to regain complete consciousness and grasp the situation.

Okay, now it was completely clear that those comments were _not _just Ness trying to get under his skin. Any thought of him just trying to show off in front of everyone vanished from his mind since there had been no one around since they were all in class...

___Oh no! I have to get to class!_

Toon Link hastily situated his papers again and then dashed towards his class, and as he did so, he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander back to Ness.

(-)

After missing half of class and the other half being filled with thoughts of Ness, it was understandable that Toon Link was completely lost on what the homework assignment was about.

___Damn... I have no idea what to do! Mr. Lombardi is already on my case since I was late for class! If I make a bad grade on the homework, he'll hound me for the rest of the year..._Toon Link thought grimly as he walked to the bus stop. Math was hard enough, but when you don't pay attention, its___hell _to get through. ___What am I going to do?_

"Hey," came a voice suddenly, and Toon Link knew exactly who it belonged to. He turned his head quickly to see Lucas standing beside him with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Um... Hi, Lucas..." Toon Link responded dejectedly. They were quiet for a moment before Lucas got up the nerve to speak again.

"Look... I'm sorry about earlier. It's just..." Lucas paused, a little conflicted about what he was about to say. Toon Link blinked again.

"Just what?" Toon Link asked, waiting for Lucas to continue. Lucas sighed.

"To be honest, I was... jealous," Lucas admitted, watching as Toon Link's expression turned to one of confusion. "Because you seemed to be so focused on Ness and everything... it kind of made me worried that you would forget about me..."

Toon Link smiled sympathetically, moving to where Lucas would look in his eyes.

"Lucas, I promise that Ness would never replace you. I just met the kid; you've been my best friend for years! And that'll never change; I swear," Toon Link smiled, watching as Lucas' expression lit up.

"Good. You had me worried," Lucas smiled, laughing as Toon Link rolled his big, expressive eyes.

"Everything worries you, Lucas," Toon Link said, but just then, his thoughts flashed back to his own worries.

___Lucas! Of course! He could help me with my math homework!_

"Lucas!" Toon Link shouted, making Lucas jump. "Can I come over today? Please? I really need help with this homework!"

Lucas' shock wore off, but instead of the hasty and energetic 'sure!' Toon Link was sure he would respond with, Lucas instead shook his head.

"Sorry, Toon, but my family and I are going out to eat tonight and my mom said no one could come with me since it was strictly a family dinner," Lucas explained, making Toon Link's expression fall to one of defeat. He sighed.

"It's all right... I understand," Toon Link said, although his voice sounded less than empathetic. Lucas patted his shoulder, almost as if saying 'sorry that your life is going to suck.'

He then looked up and saw Hinawa – Lucas' extremely kind mother who had basically allowed Toon Link to make their house his second home – coming up in a striking red car.

"Bye, Toony. See you tomorrow," Lucas called as he dashed to his car and hopped up in the seat.

"Bye, Lucas..." Toon Link half-heartedly called back, not even really putting forth an effort to respond to his friend's farewell. He sighed for the hundredth time that day as he watched Lucas' car drive out of sight.

"What am I going to do now? I have to figure out some way to get an A on my homework..." Toon Link said to himself as he waited for his bus to arrive. He watched the numerous cars and buses pass him by as they gently stirred up the leftover dust from the dry summer, making him wonder when his own bus would arrive. Not that he cared anything about getting home and having to deal with his homework...

"Hey. Want me to help?" came a voice suddenly, making Toon Link jump and whirl around towards who it belonged to.

…Of course.

"H-how could you help me?" Toon Link asked shakily, unable to help but think back to their little 'encounter' in the hallway. Ness laughed.

"I'm good at math. You need some tutoring. Come over and I'll help with it. It's simple," Ness smiled genuinely, chuckling lightly. Toon Link was about to reject his offer like he knew he probably should, but then thought about the chance he would be passing up. Here Ness was, basically offering him a shovel to dig him out of the hole he was in, and he was just going to reject it? It might not be the best of choices, but it was the _only one_ he had.

But he wasn't going to make it that easy.

"...Why should I go with you?" Toon Link asked, turning towards Ness.

"Because I know you're desperate and have no one else to help you," Ness chided, making Toon Link huff.

"...Fine, let me just call my mom to tell her where I'll be," Toon Link responded, whipping out his iPhone and punching in the numbers that would dial his home phone. After a few rings, a woman's voice came over the line with a polite "hello?"

"Grandma? It's me. Do you mind if I stay over with someone tonight to do some homework?" Toon Link asked.

"Sure, honey. Is it Lucas?" the voice asked, obviously used to the question. Toon Link gave an inward sigh.

___I wish..._

"No, actually," Toon Link responded. He didn't even have to see her to know that his grandmother must have been shocked.

"Oh, well then who is it?"

Toon Link glanced over at Ness who was currently on his own iPhone, probably talking to his mom about him coming over as well.

"His name is Ness. Have you heard of him?"

"Oh, Ness! He's the nice boy that just moved in across the street from us! Go ahead, honey! I'll send some clothes and a toothbrush over to you later!"

Toon Link almost face-palmed. Of course he___had_to be right across the street...

"Okay. Thanks, Grandma. See you later."

"Bye, sweetie! Love you!" Toon Link rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Love you, too, Grandma. Bye," Toon Link responded cheerily, lightly touching the 'end call' button on his phone.

He sighed, turning back towards Ness who shut off his own phone and then smiled at Toony.

"My mom was cool with it. Yours?"

Toon Link nodded, making Ness' smile widen.

"Cool. Oh, there's our bus!" Ness called as he pointed towards the large yellow vehicle screeching to a halt next to the bus stop.

Toon Link nodded and was about to obediently go along behind the boy, but was stopped short when Ness suddenly took his hand, making him blush furiously and look curiously at the other. Ness chuckled.

"Just making sure you don't get lost," Ness smiled a wonderful smile, making Toon Link take a moment to look at him.

He was sure about it now.

He really _did _like Ness.

(-)

Things were pretty quiet as the two tired boys rode home. It was a combination of the unnatural time they had gotten up this morning coupled with the fatigue of having to get through a whole day of school.

Toon Link was completely worn-out. His eyes started to slide close as they so desperately begged him to, but he wouldn't allow it. Ness might do... ___something_to him while he was asleep. What, he didn't know, but he was sure that the red-capped boy had some sly trick up his sleeve.

However, this battle was not one that he was going to win as he shortly found. He just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, so, with his tired eyes finally shutting, he drifted off to sleep and let his head rest on something beside him.

Ness, also being worn-down with sleepiness, took a moment to let it register before he finally realized that Toon Link's head was now resting gently on his shoulder. Ness blinked, looking down at his sleeping face and blushing the slightest bit.

___He's even cuter when hes asleep..._Ness couldn't help but think, as cliche as it sounded. Ness smiled as he relaxed, letting his own head rest on top of Toon Link's soft blond hair. ___Might as well get some rest, too... Don't want to be tired later while Toon Link's still bouncing off the walls..._Ness thought, letting his thoughts drift off as he closed his own eyes and let himself go to sleep.

(-)

Ness blinked as he came back into consciousness, trying to clear the fog of sleep from his mind to where he was able to think about where he was. He let his eyes fall down to Toon Link who was still blissfully unaware of anything that was going on. He blushed as he continued to look at Toon Link's adorable face and dreamy expression.

___I can believe how deep in I am. I just met the kid today, and I already have such strong feelings for him. Talk about love at first sight..._Ness sighed as he ran his hand through Toon Link's hair, obviously waking him up as he groaned and shifted a little. Toon Link slowly sat back up and rubbed his eyes, turning his still drowsy navy-blue pupils towards Ness, making the boy blush more.

"Sorry I went to sleep... I guess it was just a pretty tiring day..." Toon Link droned, silently adding, "No thanks to you..."

Ness inwardly sighed in relief.

"It's fine. I kind of dozed off, too, so you didn't leave me by myself or anything," Ness said, making Toon Link smile. He was actually looking forward to spending the rest of the day with him.

(-)

"Well, here it is," Ness commented to Toon Link, both hopping gingerly off of the steep bus steps and standing before what was, apparently, Ness' house. Toon Link blinked and took in the full view, some-what astonished to see that it was almost just a bit smaller-scale version of Lucas'. The only real difference – save for the size – was that the outer border of the house was painted a bright sky-blue color instead of the scarlet that trimmed Lucas'.

"Come on, let's go inside," Ness said finally, Toon Link seeming to blink out of the trance he was in and nod.

As they began walking up to the decent-sized home, Toon Link looked around at the other houses that surrounded it. It was the same ones that he had gazed at almost his entire existence. Toon Link also glanced back slightly at his own house, just close enough to see without having to strain his eyes. So many wonderful childhood memories filled each corner of his ornate little home, and, he decided, it would be fun to see what Ness' house would look like.

"Ready to go inside?" Ness asked sarcastically, smiling back at Toon Link only to find that the other boy was staring off somewhere with a distant look in his eye and obviously not paying attention to where he was going. "Um, Toon Link? You should watch where you're-"

With an 'oof!' from Toon Link and a barely audible sound from Ness, both boys were sent to the ground as they collided. With Toon Link's body being lighter and more fragile, he was actually sent back a few feet, landing with his knees and braced hands on the hard cobblestone-paved walkway. Ness was only set a little bit off-balanced, tripping and nimbly avoiding the narrow path to fall into the grass.

Ness blinked out of shock and gave a relieved sigh at the realization he wasn't injured, but then quickly switched to worrying about Toon Link.

"Toon Link, are you okay?" Ness asked as he hurriedly stood up and gave a quick sweep of his hands to dust them off. Turing around, Ness saw Toon Link still in a sitting position, clutching one of his knees close to his body. Ness' eyes widened as he fell to his friend's level. Toon Link looked up at him with watery eyes and clenched teeth.

"I-I fell on my knee... Ouch, I think i-it's bleeding..." Toon Link's eyes clenched shut as a hissing sound escaped his throat. Ness blinked and looked down at the knee, but he couldn't see if it was bleeding because Toon Link's small hands were cupped over it. Ness leaned forward a little and tried to remove the boy's hands, but Toon Link quickly lurched backwards out of his reach. Ness sighed.

"Toon, move your hands. Let me just take a look at it; I promise that's all I'll do," Ness said soothingly, feeling a little silly talking this way to a boy of his own age. Toon Link sniffed a little and then slowly removed his hands to give the other – and himself – a better look.

As predicted, Toon's knee was completely torn to shreds along with his pants that he was sure his mom wouldn't be too happy to find ruined. Blood was running down his leg and also coated his hands, making him feel a little woozy. Ness gave a painful sound, obviously feeling a little sick as well.

"That's pretty bad, Toon," Ness stated. "We need to get you inside and that wound cleaned right now."

Standing up, Ness held out a hand to his friend, making Toon Link look up to him.

"A-Are you sure you want to? I mean... look at my hands..." Toon Link looked down sorrowfully at his hands that were caked in dirt and blood, Ness' gaze following. Toon Link was sure that Ness wouldn't bother and just let him get up on his own, but no less than a moment later did Toon Link feel a small hand grip his own, his face bursting into a blush as soon as he felt the contact.

"Come on, let's go inside," Ness said, tugging ever-so gently on Toon Link's hand. This only made Toon Link's blush grow wider, and didn't at all help the dizzy feeling that was slowly overcoming him.

Standing up slowly, Toon Link hissed when a surge of pain shot through his leg. Ness turned around sharply and saw his friend slightly hunched over, obviously not able to walk on his own since his leg had already become stiff. Suddenly, Toon Link felt strong but gentle arms wrap around his torso, gingerly gripping the area there and pulling it close to the body that owned them. Toon Link blinked and looked to his side to see Ness, only about an inch from his face and smile stretched across it. Toon Link blushed brightly, averting his eyes to look anywhere but the other boy's.

"Come on, let's actually try to get into the house this time," Ness chuckled, moving forward just a bit to indicate his actions. Toon Link nodded slowly, hopping forward on his good leg and suppressing the yelp of pain he wanted to let loose. His cry only came out as a whimper, making Ness stop and look questioningly at the other. "Are you okay? Can you make it?" Ness asked.

Toon Link took in a deep breath and then let it out, nodding and this time making the first move to go forward.

(-)

"This is pretty funny, you know," Ness chided, currently running a cold, wet rag over the other boy's leg. Toon Link pouted.

"I'm so glad that my pain is amusing to you," Toon Link snorted.

Ness rolled his eyes, sending a playful smile up to his new friend.

"I meant like funny 'weird' not funny 'ha-ha'," Ness explained, only earning another pout from Toon Link.

After successfully making it into the house, Ness' mom had rushed over to the two boys and almost literally had a heart attack when she saw Toon Link's leg. Though, when things had been explained and Toon Link assured Ness' mom that he was okay, she calmed a bit and explained, "I've told my husband that we need to get that paved over, but he won't listen to me! Ness, be a dear and go take care of him please; you know where all of the first-aid things are, right?" Ness answered with a quick 'yes, Mom' and then proceeded to throw the two boy's backpacks haphazardly to the floor. Leading Toon Link to the back bathroom, Toon had insisted that he could do this himself, but after Ness' persuasion and pleas of 'you're my guest, so I'm going to take care of you', Toon Link found himself in his current situation.

"So what do you want to do later? After we finish your homework, I mean," Ness asked, not forgetting this wasn't an 'all-play-and-no-work' visit. Toon Link seemed to think for a minute before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really know. Anything is fine," Toon Link said.

"Okay, cool. I'm sure that we'll find something fun to spend our time doing..." Ness said as innocently as that sentence could sound. Toon Link blinked confusedly as the tiniest hint of a blush appeared on his cheeks, unable to not think about what those words could imply.

After a moment, Ness stood and crossed his arms, the blood-soaked rag hanging from the tip of one of his fingers.

"Well, it looks pretty clean to me. What do you think?" Ness asked as Toon Link looked down at the wound. Seeing that it was properly tended to, Toon Link nodded happily as Ness sent him back an equally happy smile.

"Looks good to me. Do you want to do something now? I think I'm well enough to play."

"Sure. Anything is cool with me," Ness agreed.

Starting to slide off of the chair he was in, Toon Link was careful to watch where his feet landed since there was stray water strewn all over the floor – which was probably his fault seeing as how he had been thrashing around earlier.

"Well, I'm up for anything. Except for maybe, ya know, running a marathon or something," with a small chuckle from both boys, Toon Link began to walk over to the other boy's side, unknowing that he was walking straight into the path of a huge puddle of water.

"AHH!"

Ness turned around quickly at the sound of the other boy's cry, seeing that Toon Link was about to fall right on top of him. Thankfully, though, Ness was able to brace himself and catch Toon Link in his arms before he fell to the floor and made his wound even worse or caused another.

Toon Link blinked as his face was buried in Ness' shirt, his eyes wide and displaying his embarrassment in high definition. Ness eyes were equally wide, his heart pounding a million miles a minute which Toon Link could hear.

Shuffling on the floor to get his balance once more, Toon Link finally stood up straight, blinking owlishly and looking up at the other boy.

"S-Sorry... I'm a little... c-clumsy..." Toon Link squeaked, pushing away from Ness enough to stand on his own. Ness cleared his throat softly as Toon left his arms and turned his head away in embarrassment.

"I-It's fine," Ness shuffled awkwardly, "Do you want to start on your homework now..?"

Toon Link blinked, swallowing down his shyness enough to speak.

"S-sure. I-I mean if you want to-"

"BOYS!~ DINNER!~" a woman's voice echoed up the stairs, coming out as a muffled shout through the door, but still making the boys jump at the suddenness. Ness blinked, swallowing to cleanse his dry throat to give a response.

"A-Alright Mom! Be down in a second!" Ness called back.

(-)

"Ughhh... I'm SO full!" Toon Link groaned, literally throwing himself down on Ness' bed. Ness, also filled to the brim, lumbered in after the boy, groaning some-what irritably that his comfy bed was already occupied. Saying nothing since he was the host, after all, he slowly drug himself over to the corner of the bed that was vacant and tried to become as comfortable as possible. Flopping backwards on his bed, Ness sighed heavily and closed his eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep, but suddenly, he felt the weight on the bed shift and something lean over him, making him open his eyes curiously.

As they opened, they became abnormally wide as he saw that Toon Link was straddling him, his arms and legs on either side of Ness' body. He had a some-what pouty expression, making Ness blush at the cute expression.

"Ness, you can't go to sleep yet! We haven't even started on my homework!" Toon Link whined, his hair gently waving across his forehead as his expression swayed from annoyed to amused. Ness' only remained in affixed shock and embarrassment, suddenly feeling the need to raise his head a bit further off of the bed.

"Ness? What's wrong? Your face is all red and... what are you doing..?" Ness, as said, continued to inch upwards until he was sitting up fully, Toon Link sitting provocatively on his lap. At this, Toon Link finally caught on, making the boy blush harder than he had the entire time he had been on this whole 'adventure' with Ness. Looking up at him, not even realizing he had looked away, he noticed that the tips of their noses were actually brushing against each other in a make-shift Eskimo kiss.

"Ness..?" was all Toon Link breathed before Ness' lips were suddenly on top of his own. His eyes widened at first from the sheer shock of the events taking place, but they soon drooped a little, still not submitting fully to the overwhelming feeling of the kiss, but enough to where Ness could take charge if he wanted to.

And boy, did Ness want to.

___W-what am I doing... I... I shouldn't be doing this... Should I..?_

Toon Link's thoughts became silenced as he felt the other's tongue glide across his bottom lip gently, obviously inexperienced and hesitant about what he was doing, probably also not wanting to freak Toon Link out too much with how quickly he was moving on. But with the intimate position they were in and the submission he was receiving from Toon Link, he couldn't help but be swept up in the moment.

Toon Link suddenly let out a little whimper – whether of pleasure or a request to stop, Ness couldn't discern, but either way Ness decided that he should give Toon a break.

But only a short one.

Slowly pulling away from the other boy's lips, Ness was left slyly looking at Toon Link as said boy was currently panting from the aftermath.

"So... how was it?" Ness asked, hopefulness laced into the corners of his voice.

Toon Link, currently trying to compose himself enough to give an audible response, blearily shifted his gaze to look up at Ness.

"I-I... I don't know... I guess it was... o-okay..." Toon Link stuttered, managing to smooth his voice out _just _enough to where it sounded at least half-way believable.

At this, Ness' face fell considerably and his eyes lost their spark.

"Oh... " Ness voiced scratched a little as he talked, making Toon Link feel even worse, "I guess we should get started on your homework then..."

As Ness shifted on the bed a little to make a move towards the pile of papers lying haphazardly on his desk, Toon Link only watched in silent remorse, wondering if he should have just told Ness the truth. After all, his goal was never to hurt the other boy's feelings, only to give a gentle signal that he wasn't quite ready to move on. However, to Ness, it must have been an indication to him that Toon Link _never _wanted to move on.

Determination set on his face, Toon Link rose from the bed, following Ness closely until the other boy stopped at the desk.

"What do you want to work on fir-"

Ness was suddenly cut off by a pair of insistent lips on his own, catching him off-guard but also sending a wild course of happiness through his heart.

At first, Toon Link thought that by catching the other at such a random moment, he would be able to take control of everything, but he was soon proved wrong when Ness shoved Toon Link back against the wall. Pinning the green-clothed boy securely, they continued in their heated kiss, barely holding back.

"Mmnn!~" Toon Link let out a shaky moan as Ness, once again, ran his tongue along the blond's bottom lip, not even asking permission to 'gain entrance' and asserting his authoritative position to shove it in.

Toon Link had seen this done before – on accident, mind you – by once walking in on his big brother kissing it up with a certain prince. Not meaning to walk in on this little 'moment' but also not missing out on a chance of blackmail, Toon Link had silently watched in the shadows, giggling every once in a while when Link would let out a moan. Marth always took control in every kiss, and Toon Link could see why. Link was always very submissive to everyone's whims, and that applied even more so when it came to the blue-haired boy.

Toon Link must have inherited that trait from his older brother, because at the moment, while not having a hormonal brother to walk in on, Ness was obviously experienced and willing to take control, and Toon was letting him.

Suddenly, though, a thought some-how managed to flash through Toon Link's hazy mind, him letting loose a strangled sound of worry that vibrated through both of their lips. Ness confusedly pulled back, looking questioningly and some-what irately at Toon Link since he had, once again, broken the kiss.

"What's wrong now?" Ness asked, his words sounding a lot more annoyed than he felt. Panting, Toon Link lifted his eyes draggingly up to Ness' gaze, trying to remember exactly what he was about to tell the other boy.

"Um... N-Ness... What if... What if your mom comes in and... sees us..." Toon Link droned, glancing towards the door with a worried look in his eyes. Ness, only chuckling in response, patted Toon Link's head gingerly, tugged gently away from the embrace, and trotted in the direction of the door with a bemused expression. Toon Link, eyes curiously following the boy, watched as Ness slid the door shut and turned the knob with a "click-clink" noise. Smiling sarcastically at the other boy, Ness sauntered back over to him, making Toon Link blush at his actions. As Ness finally made it back over to where they were previously, he leaned over Toon Link with a proud smirk.

"Problem solved."

And with that, the heated kissing started once again.

(-)

Slowly, Toon Link's mind began restarting. The metaphorical gears in his head started turning, breaking off and sweeping away the cobwebs of sleep that clung tightly to his brain.

"Uggh..." Toon Link let out a groan as he sat up slowly blinking, half-aware that he was even awake. What he suddenly _was _aware of, though, is that someone was in the bed _with him, _because as he rubbed his eyes and laid his hands gingerly back on the bed, his small fingers had brushed over something.

Or some___one__, _as a matter of fact.

As Toon Link looked over to the sleeping face next to him, he realized _Ness was still_ slumbering peacefully next to him.

In his bed.

Without a shirt on.

Toon Link, shyly daring to look under the covers, was relieved to find that they both still had their pants on.

Sighing, Toon Link remembered that they had started kissing the night before, falling on the bed and going as far as to take off their shirts, but that was as far as either of them would allow themselves to go. Exhausted, they had simply crawled under the covers and fallen asleep. If they had gone any further last night... Toon Link didn't even want to think about it.

Suddenly, Toon Link heard a groan from beside him and felt the bed shift, indicating that Ness was now awake.

Not even meaning to, Toon Link let loose a strangled squeak.

"Oh hey, Toon," came the surprisingly calm voice of the boy next to him. Toon Link turned his wide eyes to Ness, clenching them shut just as quickly as the psychic's own eyes widened when he took in the situation. Expecting the worst, Toon Link shrunk back a little as he felt the bed's weight shift towards him, the heat of Ness' body coming closer.

Completely catching Toon off guard, a pair of soft lips met his own. Their owner smirked as they felt the other respond gently, letting out a soft moan at the contact. Ness' lips moved across his cheek to his ear - a specifically sensitive spot on the blond. Toon Link shivered and let out an even louder, more urgent squeak-moan. He could feel Ness smirk against his ear.

"Sensitive, are we?" Ness chuckled in a mock-tone, his breath hitting every tiny crevice of the elven ear. Toon Link growled, sending little quakes of vibration through Ness' lips since they were still at the base of Toon Link's neck.

"You jerk... You know that's my weakest___spot_!" Toon Link's last word came out as a startled squeak, gripping Ness' shoulders as the raven-haired boy nipped the very tip. Ness felt Toon's body suddenly heat up, making him laugh.

"Yeah, I know. Why else would I be paying such special attention to it~" Ness cooed, leaning back to see Toon Link's flushed face. His face was a rosy pink color and he was panting heavily, the eye shut in metaphorical accompaniment to the ear Ness had been teasing and the other hazy from having just woken up. Ness laughed at his expression, making Toon shift his tired gaze towards the boy.

"What..?" the blond asked carefully. Ness chuckled.

"If we ever do ___it_, you are _so _bottom," Ness smirked, watching as Toon Link's face had the sudden likeness of a tomato.

"I am not!" Toon Link said fiercely, only resulting in more laughter from Ness.

"Oh, please!" Ness chided, bringing his hand to rest on Toon's ear, making the blond instantly melt into contentment. "I can make you go boneless with a flick of the wrist, you're a lot smaller than me, and..." As he paused, he brought Toon Link into a meaningful kiss, shocking the blond at how easily Ness could make his heart beat a thousand miles an hour. "You're ___way_too cute. And you know it," Ness added as he pulled Toon Link into a hug. Toon Link's eyes sparkled as he wrapped his arms around the other, burying his face into Ness' chest.

"...Fine..." came a muffled sound from Toon Link, making Ness look down into the sea of soft blond hair and smirk.

"What's that? I didn't quite catch that," Ness chided, making Toon Link growl irately and blush. Ness could feel both reactions, which only made his smirk widen.

"I said..." Toon Link's voice became softer as the last word came out, "...fine..."

Ness laughed, hearing him of course, but not willing to let this golden opportunity go to waste.

"One more time please?" Ness' smirk was now in a full-blown smile, and he was trying his best not to burst out laughing. Hearing Toon Link growl again, the blond finally shifted up and looked Ness in the eyes with an adorable look of irritation.

"I said **fine**! You can be top!" Toon Link almost hollered, making Ness cringe at the fear of being heard, but when no movement was made anywhere through the house, his fear changed to delight as he laughed.

"I knew you'd agree," Ness chided, patting Toon on the head in a 'good-doggy' manner. Toon Link only pouted in response. "You know, if you keep pouting like that, there's a 50-50 chance that I'll be topping you _right now_," Ness smirked, feeling proud that he could bring such an intense blush to the blond with only a few sexual blurbs. Suddenly, though, Toon Link's eyes widened, making Ness look at him oddly.

"What's wrong with you?" Ness asked, but got no response.

___50-50 chance? That's math! Which we never did the homework for!_Toon Link thought frantically, turning and hopping off of the bed to run towards the dresser that held up his homework like a beacon. Haphazardly grabbing it off of the dresser and stumbling towards the bed as Ness watched with amusement, he plopped down on it roughly and stuck the papers in the boy's face.

"HELP ME! QUICK!" Toon Link blurted frantically, Ness only chuckling at Toon Link's freak-out.

"Toon, chill out, I already-"

"'CHILL OUT'? HOW CAN I 'CHILL OUT'? MR. LOMBARDI IS GOING TO RUIN MY LIFE IF I DON'T FINISH-"

Toon Link was suddenly cut off with a pair of lips on his own, and pulling back, Ness smiled at the other boy.

"Seriously, calm down. I finished it before we went to bed last night. Remember?" at this, Toon Link only shook his head slowly. "You told me how tired you were after that intense make-out session," at this, Toon Link blushed heavily, "so I let you go to sleep. But, since I wasn't tired and I new that you had forgotten about it, I went ahead and did it."

Toon Link's eyes sparkled as they shifted down to scan the paper-work on his lap, and sure enough, every problem on the page was completely filled out with surprisingly neat penmanship. Toon Link's eyes then shifted up to see Ness smirking proudly at him.

"Told you," Ness said simply, shrugging like it was no big deal that he had just completed 50 admittedly very complicated math problems while the one in charge of getting them done fell asleep. Lunging forward, Toon Link pushed Ness back in a death-hug, making Ness groan as the breath was knocked out of him.

"Thank you so much, Ness," Toon Link said happily, squeezing Ness a little bit tighter, "for everything."

Ness' eyes sparkled at the praise and the boy in his arms. Squeezing him back tightly, Ness smiled and was about to speak when another voice came from the doorway.

"Aww! You boys are so cute!~" Ness' mom's voice sang, making the two jump apart and blush furiously, muttering out non-coherent words to explain themselves. Ness' mom only chuckled.

"No need to explain, boys!~ Just coming to tell you to get ready for school!~" she giggled, and with that, the two blushing boys were left alone once again.

Glancing at each other, Ness couldn't help but smile and take Toon's hand in his own, earning a cute chuckle from the boy.

"So, ready to take on another day?" Ness questioned.

Toon Link smiled.

"Definitely."

THE END

**I'm so glad that it's finally OVER! This took what... 3 Months? Maybe more?**

**Anyway, I hope you like this, RareToonLinkPairs! :)**


End file.
